Story Explanations
This is where you can create stories explaining major events in character's lives. ''How ___ Became a Halfa; Roxy; (Told from Roxy's POV) My life changed dramatically on that one Halloween. I was 13 years old and in 8th grade, along with my best friends Steven (known to my classmates as Molly) and Sibley. Because it was Halloween, in science class that day we were doing a lab on filtering ectoplasm as a fun little project. My class was hard at work doing the lab, and Steven had gone to get my group's (Steven, Sibley, and me) ectoplasm samples, while Sibley went to get the necessary filtering equipment and I was setting up the work we would need to do for the assignment. As usual, some of the guys in my class were goofing off and messing around. One of them happened to bump into Steven, knocking our ectoplasm samples out of his hands. They flew through the air, heading directly at me. Not thinking, I crossed my hands over my face and squeeze my eyes shut. I feel the cold, slimy ectoplasm splash onto my arms and neck, while the beakers hit me in the stomach, bounced off, and shattered on the ground. I crack an eye open, finding the floor rushing up to meet me. How ___ Discovered Their Powers; Drew (Told from Drew's POV) August 1. The day I can never forget. I was only 11 years old and close to starting 6th grade like any "normal" child (sans hair and eye color) when my life changed forever. The madness started at precisely 5:36 in the morning that day. I awoke at that time for what felt like no particular reason only to find a stream of orange smoke flowing from my mouth, followed quickly by a fast heat flash. I look back to find myself being an idiot for not informing anyone about this later that day, but I really just thought I was so tired I was hallucinating. With the heat flash, I must have thought that my room was just really warm, so I fell asleep again, not thinking of what would be happening later that day. Later, my friends (Sloane and Jake) and I were heading to our middle school orientation. It was a hot, humid summer day, and there was a thunderstorm brewing on the other side of the sky (according to resident meteorologist Sloane) when another wisp of orange smoke escaped from my mouth, followed by a second heat flash. This one was bad enough that I collapsed and nearly passed out. Sloane and Jake managed to catch me before I hit the ground, and they took Other Stories: When Steven Became Stephanie (a.k.a. How the Quadruplets Came into Being); Milo sighed as he sat down on the curb of the sidewalk. He was bored out of his mind on a beautiful early June morning. Steven was still sleeping, so Milo had decided to take a walk and think. "I wish that Steven and I could have kids. I love kids, and it's not fair that we were made like this! If he hadn't had his surgeries already, I'm sure we would have some!" he told no one in particular. He hadn't intended anything to come of it. But, of course, Desiree happened to be around, and with a smirk on her face, she replied, "So you have wished it, and so shall it be." ---- Steven woke up later that morning (closer to the afternoon) to find Milo staring at him. "What?" he asked, noticing that his voice was somewhat higher-pitched than normal. His red-haired boyfriend stared at his chest, mouth agape. The brunette looked down... "WHY THE F*** DO I HAVE BREASTS AGAIN!!!" he screamed. Milo grinned. "I don't know, but I kind of like it... Granted, I love your body no matter how it looks..." *THISPARTHASBEENCENSSOREDDUETOCONTENT* ---- About two months later, a cruddy-feeling Steven (who had bound his chest due to dysphoria coming back (worse, that is, since it never really left) with his female body) was in a doctor's office, squirming the entire time. He had never really liked anything related to hospitals (even when it came to getting his hormones or having his surgeries), especially if needles were involved, but it was necessary when he felt this badly for this long. After stating his symptoms (nausea but no vomiting, fatigue, one instance of fainting last week, and a serious loss of appetite), the doctor (her name was Dr. Iris Autumn) decided it would be best to run a blood test. "...Why?" he asked, edging away as Dr. Autumn began preparations. She replied, "Because, Mr. McBride, I have an idea on what may be going on with you. This will make things certain." She paused for a moment, then asked, "You said you are a transgender male and have a husband, correct?" The brunette nodded as he was prepared to have his blood drawn. "I was born female, but at around thirteen, I realized that I was in the wrong body. I began binding and being recognized as a boy at around sixteen, and started hormones at eighteen. Two years later, I had my breasts and reproductive system removed and stopped binding. About two months ago, however, my body was female again. I've began to bind my chest again to try and alleviate some of my dysphoria. While it never left, it was much more manageable after my surgery, and I was much more comfortable with my body." "Did you or your husband have sexual intercourse after your body became female?" she asked as she continued the procedure. Blushing, Steven answered, "Yes." He turned his head away as the needle was stuck into his right arm and a small amount of blood was drawn. "I see..." Soon enough, the procedure was over and the brunette's arm was bandaged. "Have you ever thought of the possibility that you may be pregnant?" His hazel eyes widened a bit. "No," he replied, looking away from the doctor, his cheeks flushed deep crimson. "Like I said before, my reproductive system was removed when I was twenty." "But you also said that about two months ago, your body was that of a female's. My theory is that because you got your female body back, you were able to be impregnated by your husband." Steven squirmed once again, becoming more and more uncomfortable. "Of course," she began again, "you could just be sick with some sort of virus. Only the results of your blood test will show that." ---- The next day, Steven was back in Dr. Autumn's office. The results of his blood test was in, and he was incredibly anxious about the results. ''Please just be a virus, he thought as the doctor entered and handed him a little checklist, saying nothing. "Thank you," he whispered, scanning the list for what came back negative and what came back positive. At first, he was relieved. Everything he saw was negative. "Don't forget about the second page," the doctor told him. His stomach knotting up, he flipped the page and came face to face with a single positive result: pregnancy. "...Fuck," he cursed under his breath. "I'm not ready to have kids!" "I hear that a lot from those who find out they're expecting a child," Dr. Autumn replied. "It's normal to be afraid. I went through the exact same reaction when I found out that I was expecting my twins, especially since they were the product of a drunken one-night stand with a former coworker of mine. By the time they were due, my wife and I were ready, even though they weren't going to be her children." Steven gave her a look that screamed, That's not helping! before burying his face in his hands. Category:Fan Category:Story